Spinal deformities, spinal injuries, and other spinal conditions may be treated with the use of spinal implants. Spinal implants are designed to support the spine and properly position the components of the spine. One such spinal implant includes an elongated rod and a plurality of bone anchors. The elongated rod is positioned to extend along one or more of the components of the spine and the bone anchors are attached to the spinal components at one end and secured to the elongated rod at the other end.
However, adjacent segment disease and other conditions may require revisions requiring a surgeon to remove the entire spinal implant and position new implants to further support and stabilize the spinal components of the anatomy. The removal of the original spinal implant and the subsequent positioning of new implants may cause additional problems for the patient and increases the cost and time of spinal surgeries. Therefore, there is a need to provide spinal implants that provide support and stability to the spinal components of the anatomy by reducing the cost and time of the surgery caused by adjacent segment disease and other similar conditions.
Specifically, there is a need for a spinal implant that enables fusion and stability of the spine without removing the original implants, thereby reducing the time and cost of the surgery.